User talk:The Navigator
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Workmen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 03:07, November 16, 2009 Hello Welcome to TTTE Wikia. I'm Nevilefan17. Feel free to leave a message to me.(Nevillefan17 03:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Last two messages You're right. I shouldn't have deleted the page. And yes, those pages are locked to new an unregistered users because of vandelism. They will unlock for you soon. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Messages I deleted the spam page. But I don't think we need pages like the Signal Box and Signal pages. Those are more of general railway/railroad subjects. This Wikia is more for Thomas specific subjects. So don't take it the wrong way, but I'm going to delete them. If at some point in time though it is felt that the pages are needed it can be undeleted with all of your edits put back in place. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The new Mail Vans I don't care for the new mail cars (with the envelope) If they were going to go with symbols, the Royal Mail Horn would have made more sense. Hello Hey The Navigator all you have to do is wait for four day and the pages will be unlocked and you can edit more. And add pictures and informations. --PNR 23:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: You may want to look at this. I'm already looking into it. And you were a bit too detailed on that page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how similar the programs are, but I suppose they're not too different. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Missing page It's not missing, I moved it. Here's the page The mainline. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Issue? I don't know if we could get in trouble for having that link. I mean if HIT or someone else found out they might get upset and try to block you or something, because they're not making money. It's happened od YouTube. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Knapford Station No, I'll remove it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Logo Does the "North Western Railway" Have a logo? (i.e. British Rail double arrow or lion's chest)--The Navigator talk 23:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes. --PNR 00:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you see that photo of yours the signalman check mine out that is the symbol I got it from a poster from the net. --PNR 03:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: About Train vans Well I checked every rolling stock British Railway has boxcars, flatcars, etc but can't find it. --PNR 00:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spam Thanks. :)--PNR 01:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Name Error The Reverend named it "Breakvan". It's called "Breakvan" because of the van breaking. You're right about the spiteful brakevan though. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Time line I don't really know. But then, I don't really care about that sort of stuff. You may want to discuss this with ZEM or SteamTeam. They may be more interested in this. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've always wondered myself, but there is no official source to know for sure. :-/ ZEM talk to me! 21:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories They work for me. Try again and tell me if there's still something wrong. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, that makes sense. I'm glad you figured it out. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC)